


In The Eyes of The Beholder

by trashy6282



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Slow To Update, reader is female
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:28:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashy6282/pseuds/trashy6282
Summary: One fateful day changes your whole life, sending you into a free fall of feelings, and sending some new problems your way. You never knew meeting a friendly goat woman would open new possibilities for you.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. The Beginning

It all started when monsters came out of the underground. The world changed, something shifted, and living through a historical event has taken its toll on many. There were riots in the streets, people protesting the monster's arrival in the capital city. But you, you were different. You carried on, not thinking anything of the situation and keeping to yourself.

Your grandfather always told you the 'legends' of monsters existing someplace underground in Mt. Ebott, but as a kid, you thought those were just made up to help you fall asleep sooner. You never expected it to be true, and the day they came to the surface changed something in you. Taking a few days to collect yourself, as well as trying to clear up your work schedule, time seemed to pass by faster than usual and two weeks had already passed and monsters had come back to the surface.

After running around your apartment like a chicken without a head while trying to get ready, you finally your way out of your apartment. Protests had been lighting up the streets for days, making it almost impossible to walk through the crowds, not for you though. In high school and the early years of college you had a tendency to squeeze your way through crowds without being noticed. It was one of your many talents. While ignoring the protest that started to gather, you headed to the library with your mind set on a mission. If monsters were going to be living in the same area as you, you wanted to understand the tense history between your race and theirs.

The library seemed empty when you entered, becoming the equivalent of a ghost town. Upon stepping through the door, the strong blow of a heating unit hit you straight on the face. A refreshing warm burst from the freezing cold air outside.

"You know If you actually walk in and settle down, the warm air will actually feel better right?" The voice was one you would recognize in an instant. Looking up you notice the sly smirk makes its way across your friend's face before you could even form a reply to what they were saying. "C'mon, don't just stand there. Others might want to actually come in and enjoy a book."

"Taunting me now are you, Destiny?" You reply with the same sarcastic tone as your friend. Destiny lets out a small chuckle as you proceed to make your way into the library. "I never expected you to be so cruel," You continue mocking them as both of you make your way to the librarian's counter, "but it seems my intuition lied to me."  
Destiny is looking directly at you now, and you know you had gotten their attention. 

Their playful grin begins to widen, knowing that they could drag this on for as long as they liked. "Oh, you wound me, but the cruelest thing here happens to be your words." Now standing in front of you they quirk their eyebrow as if taunting you to continue joking like this with them, but you were here for a reason.

"Destiny, you know I love joking with you, but I need some help at the moment," You say derailing the light-hearted conversation you two were having before, "I need to find some books on the history of monsters and humans." Destiny's eyes seem to grow twice their original size, as their posture begins to tense.

"Out of everyone to want to learn more about the history between humans and monsters, it had to be you didn't it." They let out, forcing a chuckle to fall from their lips. "Look, I'm your friend and I know you, nothing usually sparks a sudden interest in you. What's done it this time." 

Suddenly your nails seem much more interesting than the conversation at hand, but you know you can't ignore her prying glare for long. "Well, when I heard about monsters coming up from the underground, all I could think about was the story that my grandfather told me as a child. He always talked about monsters becoming trapped under a mountain by humans, but I always thought it was just a funny little story he told me to tire me out, so I decided that I needed to look up the history myself," You say while looking back up at your friend sheepishly. You normally didn't tend to talk a lot about your past, especially not in public. The smile resumes its place on Destiny's face as they begin to walk back from around the counter and make their way to the stairs to the upper-level.

"Well, why didn't you just say so, I have exactly what you need up here," they say while looking over their shoulder at you. Suddenly rushing to catch up with them you find yourself out of breath once you are finally up at the top of the staircase. Destiny looks at you quizzically before saying, "You know you could've taken your time, I would've waited up here for you." 

Your hand finds its place on the back of your neck as you let out a small chuckle saying, "I guess I just got a little excited, this usually doesn't happen every day."  
"Yeah, I get what you mean," Destiny continues before turning into a small room separated from the rest of the library, "This is where we keep most of the war history, you can look around at most of the other stories while I go check the index for the books you want."

"Thanks, Destiny," you said, turning to look at the large shelves of books stretching up on the walls surrounding you. Wars weren't always your favorite topic of history class, but you do have a certain knack for them. Making your way toward the center of the room your eyes quickly dance over a group of four gathered around the fireplace seemingly lost in the conversation they were having about a certain book. Without sparing another glance, you continue to search the walls leading up to an electric fireplace for something that would strike you as interesting. Your eyes just land on the perfect book at the exact time you feel a tap on your shoulder. Turning around the first thing you noticed about the culprit was that they were a goat? That was something you definitely didn't think you would ever live to see. Perking up slightly you glance up into the goat woman's eyes and politely say "Oh hello! Does there happen to be anything I can do for you?" 

She seems slightly surprised at your polite and perky attitude, and even you were yourself. It wasn't often you left your house on your own free will, and when you did you were hardly happy about it. The woman in front of you begins to speak, and you could only wonder how her voice could sound so calming and caring, "Oh my, well hello there. I was just going to ask if you work here? I am looking for a particular book but I can't seem to figure out where it would be."

A smile makes its way onto your face as you kindly reply, "No, I don't work here, but my friend Destiny is the head librarian here. I could call them over if you want me to."  
The goat monster in front of you nods her head and says, "Thank you that would mean so much to me!"

"It's no problem! I would try to find it myself, but Destiny definitely has more knowledge about the placement of the books in this place," you say while pulling your phone out of your pocket, and proceed to give Toriel your name.

"My name's Toriel, it's a pleasure to meet someone as kind as you," Toriel says to you, "we don't usually get greeted as warmly as that, so thank you." You look at her in confusion but she seems to have shut down that string of the conversation before turning her head back toward the fireplace.

Putting your phone away you say, "I just texted Destiny, they will be over here soon enough to help." Bringing your head back from your hand your eyes notice how Toriel was looking at a single human child with two skeletons situated by the fire, the three of them enthralled by the way its screen flickered. 

Disrupting the silence, Toriel turns back to you and asks, "Do you by any chance babysit?" You stiffen at those words and immediately begin to wonder why this monster is asking you to babysit someone. Especially after just meeting you.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask that out loud. I couldn't help thinking it to myself though." Toriel continues after noticing the change in your composition. She looks down at you with concern as you begin to withdraw your attention from the many thoughts rushing through your brain at the moment.

Letting out a small laugh, you finally reply to her, "I used to babysit a lot back in my early college days, so I would say I have a lot of experience with it. But I must ask, what's the reasoning behind asking a complete stranger to help babysit a child?"

Toriel quickly looks to the child by the two skeletons and back at you before offering up an explanation, "Well, to keep it simple, I have to meet with the town council tomorrow. And, well, since monsters don't really have the same amount of rights as humans do as of now, I just thought it would be easier to ask a human to help babysit Frisk. Who knows what would happen if anyone found out they were alone without their primary care taker, and more or less surrounded by just monsters. People might start to get the wrong idea." She smiles sheepishly at you, as you process what she said.

"I take it that not many humans have reacted kindly to you guys coming up to the surface, right?" You ask even if you feel like you know the answer to the question. It could be seen in the surprise on her face when you first asked her what she needed help with. 

Toriel lets out an airy laugh before saying, "It's that easy to see huh? And yes you are correct, not everyone is so keen on sharing their city and shops with monsters." You let out a small noise and notice Destiny making their way through the entrance to the backroom before spotting you.

"Hey, why don't we exchange numbers and share the details for babysitting? What do you say Toriel?" You say while pulling out your phone from your back pocket.

Toriel smiles sweetly and pulls her phone out as well, "That sounds lovely, I will text you later with the timing and everything else you need to worry about. Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me." 

"It's no problem Toriel, really. I'm glad to be able to help," you say while grabbing your phone back from her just as Destiny walks up to the two of you. Destiny looks between the two of you before looking into your eyes and saying,

"I found the book you were looking for, and funny thing, it actually wasn't in this section. I don't know why, but I guess I'll need to figure that out. You can't run a library without proper organization! " Handing the book over to you Destiny continues by saying, "I also checked it out for you, I know how much you hate being in public sometimes. Now you can research what you want to from the comfort of your own couch."

Grabbing the book from Destiny's hands you let out a small "Thanks." As you begin to leave. On your way out of the room, you turn back around and call out, "Have a good day Toriel! Keep in contact okay!" only to right yourself and quickly begin your walk of embarrassing shame to the front door, and to your apartment.


	2. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Y/N) gets home and catches up on the history between monsters and humans.

The walk to your apartment was filled with many strolling through the streets continuing their daily lives, or making their way to join the growing crowd of protestors by city hall. You paid no mind to them and just continued on your walk. Arriving at your apartment, the first thing you did was make your way into the kitchen to turn on your Keurig after deciding you needed a hot drink to warm you up. Stepping away from the machine as it starts to heat up, you make your way back into the hallway of your apartment, and begin to take off your winter outerwear. Just as you begin to take off your boots, you hear your phone ding from its place on your kitchen counter. Hoping it was Toriel, you quickly tug off your boots and rush your way into the kitchen. Upon reaching your phone, a bubble of disappointment begins to settle in your stomach seeing it was just your friend group chat spamming each other about Harry Styles. A frown begins to form on your face as you mute the conversation and toss your phone back onto the table. The Keurig was ready at this point and you made your way to grab a k-cup from the draw nearby you, grabbing one and putting it in the coffee machine. You grab a cup and place it in the machine and select the way you want your drink brewed. Watching the rushing drips of coffee come out of the machine, you really wondered if agreeing to babysit for Toriel was such a good idea. If you were ever going to experience a large number of consequences for your actions, this would definitely be the cause of it. You had no idea if this was going to come back to bite you in the ass, or if it would provide you with new opportunities in life. Some of your friends definitely did not fancy the idea of monsters coming up to the surface, but that didn't matter to you.

Another sudden ding from your phone tears you away from the spiraling thoughts present in your head. Reaching back for your phone your eyes widen to twice their normal size as your smile grows even wider than you thought it could. You were glad that Toriel didn't seem to hesitate with texting you, although you were a little upset with the tense formality portrayed through the way she typed to you. You can't blame her though, it wasn't everyday monsters interacted with humans, and this was certainly something she didn't expect to happen on her first day on the surface. Reading her message over you save the address of her current apartment on your phone and send back, "Thank you! I will see you tomorrow :)" Putting your phone back down, you grab the coffee cup from the counter, make your way to your hallway table and grab the book Destiny had given you at the library. 

Finding your place on your couch, you shove a pillow behind your back and place your mug down onto the coffee table in front of you, and proceed to examine the book in your hands. It seemed ridiculously old, but also liked it hadn't been spared a glance in the last 1000 years of its life. Upon further investigation, you noticed that there were small intricate patterns engraved into the leather binding of its spine. Running your hand over the darkened smooth cover of the book, your forefinger finds itself reaching between the corner and the first delicate page of the tome on your lap.

After first opening the publication, your eyes continued to make their way across the pages before you in record speed, and not only an hour later you found yourself on the last paragraph, only to finish it and finally close the book. You quickly devoured the information that was presented to you on those pages, and your mind had already begun its steady pace of churning information over and over again.

The stories were not just tales told to children at night, but actually, an in-depth history that had been twisted into something lighthearted, and a joke. New levels of hatred for humankind made their way to the front of your brain. In the past, humans did terrible things just because they felt threatened by the presence of other entities with the ability to use magic. And now that monsters were back up on the surface, the tensions that always existed seemed to be coming into fruition. The war was waged years ago, but many today still hold on to those ideas expressed by those who sealed the monsters underground.

Without a second thought, your hand made its way to your phone and began typing out a message to the only monster you knew. It was only when your finger lingered over the send button did you realize what you typed. Was it polite to ask a monster, who not only has a human child in her care, if most monsters still held hatred toward humans? Before you even had a chance to register what you were doing, your finger pressed down on your screen and watched as the message was delivered. Panic began to surge through your body when not even a few seconds later, Toriel read the message. Within the next couple of minutes, you found yourself sitting there, stiff as a rock, as you watched Toriel's chat bubble continuously pop up and disappear again, only to let out a gasp when your phone started to ring in your hand. The name was a clear as day on the top of your screen as you started to freak out more, and after scrambling for a few seconds, you brought yourself to answer the call with a measly, "Hi Toriel."

Before you even had the chance to start rambling out an apology about how you didn't mean to sound harsh or assuming, Toriel let out a kind chuckle from the other end of the line. "(Y/N), don't worry, I'm not mad at you. I'm simply curious about what would bring you to say that?"

Your mind snapped back to the fact that it did seem weird to text the only monster that you knew, out of nowhere, and asks such a ridiculous question. Your form began to relax slightly as you took in her kind words and replied, "Well, I just finished reading up on the history about the monster and human relations, and wanted to know if most monsters still hated humans for what they did."

"When we were trapped in the underground, many help a certain amount of hatred toward humans, but I could never find myself to hate any of the children that somehow made their way into the underground. In my years of being down there, my grudge held toward adults slowly began to fade, and I felt myself drifting away from the rest of the monsters," Toriel said. You were smiling now and couldn't seem to stop. Monsters had been through so much, but some have already forgiven humans. Now it was only a matter of time before they learned just how much hatred the humans of today still hold within them.

"Hey Toriel, I'm sorry to cut this short, but I need to do a few things around the house before the end of the day. I'll see you tomorrow okay?" You said quickly in hopes to end the light-hearted, yet awkward, conversation.

Toriel laughs slightly before letting out, "Go (Y/N), don't waste the rest of your day, and go to sleep at a reasonable time. Bye!"

With those last remarks, you hung up the phone and sat in your spot for a few moments. Huh. That went a lot better than you thought it would.


	3. The Job

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/n starts their babysitting adventures with Frisk!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all... sorry about such a difference in uploading chapters LOL, this is usually how it goes for me. It's been a few months and a lot has changed. Covid is still a bitch, I graduated high school, and now I'm almost done with my first semester of college. College has been stressful, so now I'm back to reading and writing as a way to relieve pent up anger and stress! Maybe I will make an update schedule for myself and will mention it to you guys with each chapter I publish, but I have no clue yet!

You wake up early the next day with a smile on your face. Reflecting on your brief conversation with Toriel from last night makes it even harder for you to try and curb your enthusiasm. Sure it would be hard for monsters and humans to begin to understand each other, and difficult for monsters to integrate into society, but as long as the monsters maintained a positive mindset everything is sure to work out! You can't help but think about just how different life will be from this point forward. It's not every day that a whole new group of beings emerges from a mountain after being trapped for years, and now laws will have to be changed to accommodate the monsters. You hope that humanity will be as welcoming to these new people, but you do realize there will always be an opposing side to the matter. Some people are extremely accepting of these monsters, you guess yourself included, as some businesses have already allowed them within their buildings without the concern that these people are lacking the correct paper to even be labeled as citizens yet. Then there are the people who are against monsters even being allowed back onto the surface. You heard on the news last night, before you went to bed, that a small number of protests against monsters have broken out across the country and the continents. For the most part though, people are divided on where to stand when it comes to monsters. Sure it will take time to get used to the changes in people around them and the way that monsters look but after some research, you hold no doubts that these people will welcome monsters with open arms.

As you get out of bed and begin your morning routine, you put these thoughts to rest and let your excitement consume you again. It had been such a long time since you have babysat anyone, as through college you found yourself picking up more practical jobs like being a barista at Starbucks, but you couldn't wait to get started again. With what little you saw of Frisk and the monsters who they were with yesterday, you wanted to know more about them and everyone else. The monsters all looked different: Toriel looking along the lines of a goat, two skeletons, a fish-like, and then a dinosaur-like monster were all there yesterday. You never expected there to be so much variety within their group, but you found it relieving that there wasn't a uniform look that was donned by every monster. Just the amount of possibilities that could present themselves! You wanted to get to know everyone better, it's just who you are!

Once done with your morning routine, you check your alarm clock situated on your bedside table. It reads 8:30 AM, allowing you an hour to do as you please until you have to head to Toriel's. Walking around your apartment's kitchen you decide that you should probably make yourself breakfast and some coffee, so you grab some pancake batter and decide to get cooking. Halfway through preparing your breakfast you hear a ding from your phone and send a glance its way. Ah! Toriel sent you another message, crap! You finishing up cooking the rest of your pancakes and put them on a plate. After grabbing the syrup you make your way back to your kitchen table, take a seat, and grab your phone. 

**Toriel:** Hello Y/N, I was just wondering if it was ok with you if some friends stop by for lunch today? They really want to see Frisk again and make sure that everything is ok, and I just wanted to make sure that you wouldn't be bothered by it.

After reading the message again, you quickly send back a reply.

 **Y/N** **:** oh I don't mind! I just have a question though: if these friends are available why didn't you just ask them to babysit frisk today?

As soon as you send the message you see a text bubble pop up and no more than 15 seconds later, Toriel's message comes through.

 **Toriel:** When I asked them yesterday, they both said they were busy. This morning though one of them sent me a text saying that their schedule got cleared up.

Oh. That makes sense.

 **Y/N:** got it, also as soon as I finish my breakfast I'll be on my way to your house.

As soon as you sent the message, Toriel liked it, and rechecking the time, you place your phone down and begin to eat.

-

After finishing your breakfast and cleaning up after yourself, it's 9:30 and you start to make your way out of your apartment. Heading out the main doors you take in the cold December morning air and start on your journey to your parked car. It's not too far away, only a block or so, but even in that short time, you observe the world around you. Nothing physical, in the wake of monsters coming to the surface, has changed around your area, but walking past people on the street there seems to be a different energy in the air. You begin to conclude that it feels as though someone is holding their breath and waiting for something to happen, even though nothing does. The people around you seem to notice the same thing. You watch as a man across the street walks out of his apartment complex and does a double-take. Yup, people definitely notice it too. Unlocking your car, and getting in, you begin your drive.

-

15-minutes later you pull up in front of an adorable, light pink, suburban styled home, and Toriel appears out of the front doorway. She has to duck on her way out but immediately straightens her posture upon seeing you climb out of your car.

"I'm so glad you took this opportunity, Y/N. You don't know how thankful I am," Toriel says with an appreciative look on her face.

You throw a smile her way, "It's really no problem, although I will admit that I was a little surprised when you first asked me to watch Frisk, I'm glad I can help!"

"Yes, looking back on that it was quite an impulsive decision of mine to make, but I am still glad you accepted. And please come in! It's freezing out, and I do have to get ready to go to my meeting," Toriel states while waving her arm in a 'follow me' motion.

Stepping away from your car, you click the lock button on the keys twice just to make sure that the car is locked. It's a nervous habit you picked up from living with your old college roommate, and you notice Toriel flinch at the loud beep of the horn on the second lock. Maybe you won't do that again in front of her. Following her through the front door and into the entrance of her house leaves you with a smile on your face. There are plants situated in the corners of the rooms, a mirror on the wall in the hallway, along with a few paintings and photos. It's really homey even if Toriel has only been on the surface for a few days, and you wonder just how fast the other monsters were able to bring up their possessions from the underground.

A series of loud thumps break you out of your trance-like state, and you have just enough time to brace yourself as Frisk slams their whole body weight into you. Their arms wrap around your legs as they say, "A warm welcome can be a great introduction and also a start of a great friendship!"

You let out a chuckle as you lean down to their level and give them a proper hug. "A warm welcome does seem to be the best type of welcome!"

Toriel lets out a snort-like laugh and turns her head to you before saying, "It looks like you two will get along just fine. I don't know why I was even worried," She looks back down to Frisk before continuing, "Now you remember to do what you are told and _don't_ cause any problems ok?"

Frisk lets go of you to look up at Toriel and says, "Of course! I know how to behave myself," allowing a frustrated pout to make its way onto their face. They turn to you and say "I'll be in the living room waiting for you!"

You watch as Frisk runs off to the living and then turns back around to Toriel who's putting her coat on and grabbing her keys from the hallway table. She begins to walk towards the door and looks back over her shoulder to you, "Make sure Frisk doesn't cause too much trouble when Sans and Papyrus come for lunch today alright? Also, you might want to help Papyrus makes lunch if he insists on making spaghetti."

You throw her a smile reinforcing that you will make sure everything is ok. You walk to the door as Toriel opens it and makes her way out to the black vehicle sitting outside her house. While waving you yell out to her, "Bye! I'll see you later when you get back tonight!" She turns back around once again and waves back at you. Once she is out of sight you close the front door and make your way into the living room.

"Frisk, what's this?" You question upon entering the room.

"It's my fort! We can sit in here and watch movies and eat popcorn," Frisk exclaims as if it's the most obvious answer to your question.

Joining Frisk in the fort you make yourself comfortable and state, "Maybe we should save the popcorn for after lunch so we can keep our appetite." Frisk lets out a groan at this but agrees anyway. "In the meantime, why don't we watch a movie until Sans and Papyrus are here?" As soon as you ask this question, Frisk in on their feet letting out a string of yes' as they run to a cabinet holding what you could only assume are DVDs. A few moments later you hear Frisk put the DVD into the DVD player, and soon enough they are crawling back into the fort they made. You throw them a questioning look and ask, "What movie did you pick?"

"Sharkboy and Lavagirl, it was always one of my favorites," they pause once they notice your smile, "Why are you smiling like that? Was it something I said?"

"Oh it's nothing Frisk, that movie just happens to be one of my childhood favorites!" Their face displays a various amount of emotions within a few seconds and you can't seem to register what they are thinking. Finally, they maintain eye contact again and say,

"Wow. You _are_ old."

You honestly didn't expect that one, and retort with, "Maybe I am to you... now let's just watch the movie, ok?"

-

Just as the credits finish rolling across the screen the doorbell rings, and Frisk starts their mad dash to the front door yelling, "That has to be Sans and Papyrus! Just on time." You could practically hear the smile on their face. You start to make your way out of the fort as stand up just in time to hear a voice let out,

"Ah Frisk, it is so good to see that you are ok! Where is this other human that is watching you? Toriel mentioned something about them?" 

Well, surely someone has more enthusiasm than Frisk and definitely more energy than the latter. Making your way out of the living room and into the hallway you suddenly stop dead in your tracks as you notice the two monsters in front of you. There are two living, breathing, and somehow talking skeletons in front of you. The taller one is hugging Frisk, but the shorter one notices you staring and winks at you before saying "heh, you might want to pick your jaw up off of the floor bud." Quickly composing yourself, you wipe the look of surprise off your face and let out a breathy laugh,

"Sorry about that, it's not every day someone sees two skeletons walking about."

Upon hearing your voice the taller skeleton releases their grip on Frisk and they let out a gasp. "Well hello, there older human! Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Great Papyrus, but you can just call me Papyrus!" He lets out a laugh and you swear you can hear some of his bones rattling.

"Nice to meet you Papyrus, I'm Y/N," you shift your gaze to the smaller skeleton and say, "I guess you are Sans then! Toriel told me to expect you two for lunch, and Frisk was extremely excited to have you two show up!"

Frisk turns back to face you and then looks back to Papyrus, "Yeah, and for lunch, I was thinking that Y/N and I could try making something? You two are the guests after all!" They glance over their shoulder and throw you some puppy dog eyes that you know you cannot bring yourself to say no to.

"That sounds great Frisk! I wouldn't want these two to work themselves _to the bone_ ," You let out with a proud smile on your face. Papyrus lets out a groan and mumbles under his breath something along the lines of there now being another one, Frisk seems to be holding back a multitude of laughs and failing miserably, and Sans looks absolutely shocked. His smile seems to falter a little bit but then it seems to grow two times it's normal size and his eye sockets widen. Oh god. Did you say something wrong? You feel your face start to heat up as you begin to question if you could ever show your face around these two again. Much to your surprise, no one seems offended by it and Sans starts to let out a few chuckles.

" _t_ _ibia_ honest, I didn't think you had it in you to make a joke like that off the bat."

Now it's your turn to chuckle. "Why don't you two go make yourselves at home while Frisk and I go think of something to make for lunch." Both of the skeletons nod at you and you watch them as they make their way into the living room. The high difference between the two of them is especially entertaining with Papyrus having to duck to get through door frames while Sans is unbothered and doesn't have to adjust himself to any height.

Looking away from both of them, you begin to make your way into the kitchen where Frisk has pulled out numerous ingredients and has already put a pot of water on the stove to boil. "What are we making, Frisk?' You ask and throw them a concerned glance.

"Spaghetti. It's Papyrus favorite," they say but then begin to lean in to whisper something to you, "but I wanted us to make it so we don't have to pretend to actually enjoy Papyrus' cooking. Although he is super nice and caring, he isn't the best chef." You giggle at this and give Frisk an understanding nod. With this new information, you straighten yourself and make your way to the counter. You grab the canned tomatoes and slide them over to Frisk along with the can opener. They seem to understand what you are asking them to do because as soon as both objects stop right in front of them they begin to open the cans. 

"Hey Frisk, where are the cutting boards? I need to cut the garlic and onions," you say as you make your way over to the knife block on the counter. 

Frisk jumps down before shuffling over to a cabinet closer towards the ground, opening it, and handing you a cutting board with a, "Here you go!"

You smile at them and let out a "Thanks."

-

Soon enough you are putting the sauce in a pan on the stove to cook, and putting the spaghetti noodles in the boiling water. You and Frisk turn to look at each other and both let out loud sighs. "We should probably clean up this stuff now so we don't have to later, and so we have more time to watch movies after," you say after a little while of just staring at the food on the stove. Frisk gives you a firm nod as they make their way to open a dishwasher that you didn't notice before. Together you both load up the dishwasher pretty quickly, and you begin to start washing the knives in the sink while Frisk takes on sturring duty. You are almost finished with the knives when you sense another presence in the room beside the two of you.

"Wowie! This smells delicious humans! It probably won't be as amazing as The Great Papyrus' but you two did put a lot of effort into making it," Papyrus's loud voice reverberates around the room as your eardrums adjust to the sudden increase in volume. You turn around to face him and his smile only seems to grow larger, if it could? You have no clue how magical skeleton bodies work.

"Thanks, Papyrus! Why don't you go tell Sans to come in here? There is only about a minute left for the pasta to cook after all," you say while motioning your hand to the living room. 

"Will do human!"

Only a few seconds later you hear Papyrus tell Sans that the food is ready, and then you notice the atmosphere in the kitchen shift and go back to normal. You turn your head to the table on the left of you and notice that Sans is sitting where he hadn't been a moment ago. You throw him a questioning glance but don't say anything, and in response, he just gives you a slight shrug of his shoulders. Weird, how did he do that? You weren't given too much time to lull over the questions that were forming in your head because the timer for the pasta and the sauce just went off. Quickly shifting your whole body you make your way to the stove, joining Frisk. They already turned off both burners, but you grab the pot and the strainer and strain the pasta in the sink. After straining, you stand up a little straighter and let out, "Lunch is served," with a smile on your face.


End file.
